


Here: A Sanders Sides Fanfiction

by XanTheMan



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceit Sanders Has a Different Name, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), M/M, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23218327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XanTheMan/pseuds/XanTheMan
Summary: After perishing in a tragic car accident, Roman watches his boyfriend, Ethan (Deceit), from afar.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Kudos: 18





	Here: A Sanders Sides Fanfiction

He held my hand. He held my fucking hand in the last moments of my life. HE COULD'VE KEPT HIS HANDS ON THE STEERING WHEEL, DAMN IT! So, now I'm here. Where is here, exactly? Oh, nothing special; just my own funeral. 

Everyone's just kind of sitting there in silence most of the time. I guess they don't know what to say. I mean, I know I wouldn't.

Shit, he's looking at me. "ETHAN, I'M RIGHT HERE," I tried to shout. Dumbass, you're dead. He can't hear you. God damn it, now he's crying. I can't stand to see him like this.

I'm abandoning this lmfao


End file.
